


room for two

by mouthbites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthbites/pseuds/mouthbites
Summary: brought to u by nct life in paju epi 5





	

**Author's Note:**

> brought to u by nct life in paju epi 5

jaehyun wakes up just before six am from a cold foot pressing against the small of his back. while he had fallen asleep comfortable in the middle of the mattress with a warm back against his chest and his nose in soft hair, he’s currently alone on his other side, with the covers mysteriously missing and the wall about two inches from his face. 

at least he’s not on the floor. he learned that lesson early - after falling out of bed for the third time he always sleeps on the inside.

jaehyun grunts and wiggles around to sit up, looking down at his boyfriend. yuta is sleeping sweetly, curled up diagonally across the queen-sized mattress with his head towards the foot end and his toes still pressing into jaehyun’s thigh like a kitten. his pillow is lost somewhere beneath the bed.

jaehyun rubs his eyes and reaches over to the dresser to grab his phone and check the time. he doesn’t actually have to get up for another hour, but he’s not in the mood for wrestling yuta for space any more for the night.

he gets up and carefully climbs over yuta who stirs at the dip of the mattress and the loss of warmth against his feet, but only makes a soft noise and pulls the blanket even higher over his head before stilling again.

jaehyun drags himself out to the kitchen and puts on a pot of coffee.

an hour later the alarm goes off in the bedroom, and soon enough yuta stumbles through the door, bed-headed and squinting but as always well-rested and with the curl of a little smile on his lips. he doesn’t even snooze.

jaehyun does not glare at him, because he’s a good boyfriend and he knows yuta can’t help his nightly acrobatics. he’s been like that since he was a kid. when they were just dating and jaehyun only had to deal with it a couple of nights a week it seemed like a charming little quirk, always letting them start the day with a laugh at whatever position yuta had managed to get himself in. things are a lot less charming when you’re sleep deprived.

“good morning,” yuta greets him sweetly, coming up behind jaehyun where he’s sitting at the kitchen table to wrap his arms around jaehyun’s neck and press a kiss into his cheek. “you made breakfast?”

jaehyun waits for him to help himself to the leftovers on the counter and sit down before scooting his laptop aside and looking seriously at his boyfriend.

“hyung, we need to talk.”

yuta freezes with a spoonful of rice halfway to his open mouth. “okay,” he says slowly. “what’s up?”

“living like this…” jaehyun starts, rubbing between his eyebrows with his fingertips. “it doesn’t work. i haven’t had a proper night’s sleep since… i don’t know when.”

“oh,” yuta says, chewing his mouthful. “you mean that i move around? i’m sorry. i can’t really help it.”

“i know,” jaehyun says. “and i’ve been trying to get used to it, but i can’t do this anymore.”

yuta slowly puts down his spoon. “i didn’t… i didn’t realize it was such a problem for you.”

jaehyun laughs, but he hears the lace of bitterness in it. “i’ve thought about it for a while…” he turns back to his laptop, running a finger over the touchpad. “i think you get what we need to do.”

yuta doesn’t say anything right away, and when jaehyun looks up at him he almost startles. yuta is white in the face, eyes wide and glossy. he looks like he’s struggling against something in his throat.

“i’m sorry,” he says again, voice small. “but really… i thought… i thought you loved me.”

jaehyun gapes. “what?”

“i mean, we could at least… try something. like, get separate bedrooms or something. i’d be okay with that. if that’s what it takes. as long as…”

“what are you talking about?”

yuta looks at him, a frown appearing over his watering eyes. “aren’t you breaking up with me?”

“ _no,_ ” jaehyun barks, slightly panicked. he twists the laptop around towards yuta. “we have to buy a bigger bed!”

yuta blinks.

“look. super king size family deluxe.” jaehyun reaches over and scrolls down the page. “two and a half meters wide. should be enough for the two of us. it’s gonna dig a hole in our savings, but i think we can afford it.”

yuta stares at him. “you ass,” he says. “couldn’t you have opened with that? you scared the crap out of me!”

yes, yes he probably should have. jaehyun would blame the lack of sleep, but it’s probably not a good time. “i’m sorry,” he says instead. he puts his hand over yuta’s, lying limp on the table. “of course i want to be with you. and i want to sleep next to you.”

yuta sniffs, but there is a smile waiting on his face. “really?”

“yeah. really.”

yuta lifts his hand and braids their fingers together. “okay. let’s buy a bed.”


End file.
